cry with my heart
by Aries fanfiction
Summary: akashi, shinigami yang mempunyai perasaan yang seharusnya tak pernah dirasakan oleh makhluk seperti dirinya. tapi jika perasaan cintanya untuk manusia bernama kuroko tetsuya itu tidak pernah bisa ia lenyapkan, maka mencintai pemuda bersurai biru itu secara sepihak pun tak masalah baginya. keberadaan sosok itu di dunia sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia


**_Terinspirasi dari anime death note_**

* * *

><p>TENG... TENG... TENG... TENG...<p>

untuk kesekian kalinya, bunyi aneh yang entah berasal dari mana kembali menggema di seluruh pelosok dunia yang terlihat begitu gersang, menandakan satu lagi akhir dari kehidupan seorang shinigami.

"satu lagi shinigami berubah menjadi tulang busuk yang tidak berguna karna kebodohannya"

tampak laki-laki berwujud manusia dengan kedua sayap hitam besar dipunggungnya sibuk membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja

"apa kau sedang menyindirku shintarou" ucap laki-laki lain yang berwujud sama dengan sosok makhluk sebelumnya

"kalau kau merasa, bagus! Lakukanlah tugasmu sebagaimana mestinya Akashi. Berhenti mengawasi manusia berambut biru itu. Kita ini adalah shinigami, bukan _guardian angel_ nanodayo" upnya berbalik, membelakangi shinigami yang ia panggil akashi tadi "jangan lupakan aturan hidup di dunia kita" shinigami itupun pergi, meninggalkan Akashi yang masih terpaku menatap sosok manusia besurai biru cerah dari balik lubang yang menjadi batas antara dua dunia. Dunia manusia dan dunia miliknya, shinigami

**_*1. setiap shinigami memiliki sebuah death note dan mereka harus menulis nama-nama manusia yang telah di tentukan tanggal serta jam kematiannya dalam death note milik mereka. Jika seorang shinigami mengakhiri hidup seorang manusia sebelum tanggal kematian manusia tersebut, maka shinigami yang menuliskan nama manusia tersebut dalam buku death note miliknyalah yang akan mendapat pertambahan umur dari sisa umur milik manusia tersebut._**

**_2. jika seorang shinigami hanya hidup bermalas-malasan di dunia shinigami tanpa pernah mengisi death note miliknya dalam waktu tertentu, maka shinigami tersebut akan mati dan death note miliknya akan diambil oleh raja shinigami*_**

.

.

Selalu seperti ini…

Langit akan selalu menangis saat air mata seorang pemuda berumur 18 tahun kembali jatuh membasahi bumi.

laki-laki itu mendongak, menatap langit gelap dari jendela apartemen kecil yang ia sewa

"kenapa kau menangis?" konyol memang jika di melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada langit diatas sana. Bukankah hujan merupakan fenomena alam yang sudah biasa terjadi?

Di dalam ruangan itu, berdiri tepat disamping kuroko tetsuya…sesosok makhluk kasat mata dengan kedua sayap hitam yang terdapat di punggungnya tengah menatap kuroko begitu intens. namun sarat akan luka yang terlihat jelas di kedua matanya.

"aku lelah…" tangan makluk itu memeluk kuroko erat. tapi seerat apapun pelukan itu, manusia yang ia peluk tak akan pernah bisa menyadari apalagi merasakannya, karna keberadaannya tak pernah nyata bagi manusia tersebut "… aku lelah merasakan sakit ini setiap melihatmu menangis tetsuya. Kumohon, jangan selalu menyiksaku seperti ini" ucapnya hampir putus asa. Telah berulang kali ia memohon dengan hal yang sama, pada manusia yang sama, tapi… selalu menguap seperti angin! Karna suaranya tak pernah sekalipun terdengar

Selalu mengawasi si surai biru. Menjadi satu-satunya saksi bisu kepedihan hidup yang dilalui olehnya. terlampau sering melihatnya menangis. Akhirnya membuat akashi sadar, perlahan ada yang berubah. Cinta yang muncul dalam diam dan tumbuh dalam keheningan. Yang datang, bahkan tanpa ia sadari sejak kapan perasaan itu mulai tumbuh, dan setelah kesadaran itu datang… semua telah terlambat.

"Akashi"panggil midorima, shinigami dengan surai hijau mendekat pada Akashi yang masih menatap kearah tempat tidur, tempat dimana kuroko tetsuya telah terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya

"jadi karna anak ini kau tak kembali kedunia shinigami selama seminggu, hmm?" nada tak suka terdengar sangat jelas di setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh midorima

"kalau kedatanganmu hanya untuk mengomentari apa yang telah kulakukan, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini shintaraou" ucap Akashi tajam.

"beri aku alasan…." Ada jeda dalam kaliamatnya "kenapa kau begitu melindungi manusia ini. Aku tak akan mempertanyakan kenapa kau selalu mencabut nyawa orang-orang yang telah melukai dia, tapi kenapa hanya dia manusia yang kau perlakukan begitu spesial hah?"

Kenapa? Pertanyaan itu kembali ia ulang dalam hatinya. Akashi kembali mengingat masa dimana awal pertemuannya dengan kuroko tetsuya enam bulan yang lalu. Saat itu, dia menemukan kuroko dalam keadaan pingsan dengan penuh luka cambuk di salah satu gang sempit yang kotor di pinggir kota Tokyo. Tak ada satu orangpun yang menolong anak itu karna hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, hingga akhirnya Akashi memutusnya menunggu kuroko sadar dengan sendirinya. Saat manik seindah batu sapphire itu terbuka, Akashi larut dalam pesona yang dimiliki oleh manusia yang memiliki warna rambut yang senada dengan matanya itu. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan, Akashi juga merasakan sakit yang mengalir ditubuhnya saat melihat kuroko menangis sambil mengatakan kata-kata yang sama terus menerus. ya… saat itu, setelah kuroko sadar dari pingsannya, anak laki-laki itu menginginkan 'ayah kandungnya mati'.

Sampai beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Akashi mengetahui kekejaman apa yang selalu kuroko dapatkan dari satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang anak itu miliki. Berulang kali, sang ayah kandung telah menjual tubuh putranya itu untuk menjadi budak sexs bagi laki-laki yang mempunyai penyimpangan orientasi seksual. Jika kuroko tidak mau melayani para lelaki bejat itu, atau mencoba kabur… maka hukuman berupa cambukanlah yang ia dapatkan dari ayahnya. Dan hal itulah yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah untuk alasan apa Akashi begitu murka melihat semua kekejaman yang didapatkan oleh kuroko. Terbawa emosi, akhirnya akashi mencabut nyawa ayah kuroko dan semua laki-laki yang telah menyetubuhi sosok rapuh yang kini ia cintai itu.

"mereka memang pantas untuk mati. Tak akan ku biarkan siapaun menyakiti tetsuya-ku lagi"

"lalu setelah kau menghabisi orang-orang itu, apa dia bahagia? Kebahagian itu tak akan pernah datang padanyanya. Dia akan selalu menderita seumur hidupnya, karna itulah takdir yang harus ia terima" Akashi terdiam, semua yang diucapkan midorima tidak sepenuhnya salah. Temannya itu benar. Kuroko masih saja hidup menderita setelah apa yang Akashi lakukan untuknya.

"berhentilah Akashi, kau hanya terobsesi dengannya. Perasaan itu akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. kau hanya sedikit goyah karna obsesimu itu, jadi…"

"jangan menghina perasaanku padanya, shintarou!" bentak Akashi. Dalam hitungan detik, Akashi mendorong tubuh midorima ke dinding "aku mencintai tetsuya, kau dengar itu!" desis Akashi tajam

"kau jangan bodoh nanodayo! Shinigami seperti kita tidak akan pernah mempunyai perasaan seperti itu!" dengan kedua rahang mengatup keras, midorima mencekal pergelangan tangan Akashi yang menekan dadanya. cekalannya begitu keras sampai akashi merasa tangannya akan hancur.

"sakit…" Akashi mundur selangkah. Kepalanya tertenduk lesu. Hilang sudah kemarahan yang meletup-letup beberapa detik yang lalu

"kenapa aku selalu merasakan sakit yang hebat disini shintarou?" dengan kepala masih tertunduk, Akashi menunjuk tepat di dada sebelah kirinya "aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh berdetak sangat kuat disini saat berada di dekat tetsuya. Tubuhku terasa akan hancur setiap melihatnya menangis. Aku benci melihat manusia lain menyentuh. terus melindunginya, hanya itu yang ada dipikiranku. Kalau bukan cinta, lalu perasaan seperti apa ini?"

Midorima terperangah saat Akashi mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Wajah itu… ekspresi penuh luka itu, midorima tak mampu membacanya. Bukankah Akashi itu seorang shinigami, sama sepertinya? Lalu ada apa dengan wajah di depannya itu. Tatapan mata dan semua ekspresi kesakitan itu sama seperti yang dimiliki oleh manusia. Kenapa akashi yang seorang shinigami bisa memasang wajah seperti itu. Apa benar kalau Akashi….. tidak! midorima menggeleng, kembali merasionalkan pikirannya. Tidak ingin pikirannya semakin teracuni, midorima lebih memilih menghilang dari tempat itu secepatnya.

Akashi berbalik, kembali mendekati pinggir tempat tidur milik kuroko. Akashi selalu membenci situasi ini. Hanya melihat tanpa bisa menyentuhnya. Berulang kali jemari-jemari panjang miliknya menyentuh tubuh itu, maka akan selalu ada garis tipis yang menjadi penghalang kedua tubuh itu untuk bersentuhan secara langsung. Perbedaan dunia yang tak akan bisa ditembus oleh siapapun.

"aku mencintaimu tetsuya. Sekarang, mudah-mudahan sampai akhir hidupku" sebuah ciuman singkat ia berikan di kening kuroko, walaupun itu tindakan yang sia-sia.

.

.

Tepat dua hari, akashi tak lagi turun ke dunia manusia.

Entah kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat sehingga raja shinigami memanggilnya. Tiba-tiba saja raja shinigami menahan death notenya sehingga ia tidak bisa masuk ke dunia manusia

**_*shinigami yang tidak memiliki death note tidak akan bisa menembus lingkaran pembatas antara dunia manusia dan dunia shinigami*_**

"sial, gara-gara raja angkuh itu aku tidak bisa melihat tetsuya" umpat Akashi sepelan mungkin. Dia masih berada di daerah tempat raja shinigami tinggal. Berbekal kecerdasan yang ia miliki, ia berhasil mengelabui sang raja dan mengambil death notenya kembali. Mungkin hanya dia satu-satunya shinigami yang berhasil menipu raja dengan menggunakan ide-ide berliannya. Kedua sayapnya terkembang, bersiap untuk turun ke dunia milik manusia. memikirkan sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan tetsuya-nya, seulas senyuman tipispun terukir di wajah tampan itu.

Apartemen milik kuroko kosong saat Akashi menginjakkan kakinya. Dia lupa kalau jam 10 malam kuroko baru akan pulang dari pekerjaan part timenya di salah satu kedai ramen dekat stasiun kereta api yang tak jauh dari aparteman itu. Sebelum kembali menghilang dengan kekuatannya, akashi menjentikkan jarinya sehingga membuat lampu apartemen yang sebelumnya menyala mati kembali.

.

.

_senin, 8 september 2014 / 10:10 pm_

Berdiri tak jauh dari kedai ramen tempat kuroko bekerja, Akhirnya akashi menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sejak tadi. Berada beberapa meter di depannya, kuroko tetsuya tengah membungkuk sopan untuk berpamitan kepada sang pemilik kedai tersebut

"tetsu—" senyum yang sejak tadi menghiasi wajah Akashi pudar seketika saat kuroko berbalik, berjalan kerahnya "i—ini tidak mungkin" kedua matanya menatap kearah beberapa angka yang menunjukkan tanggal serta waktu kematian milik kuroko— _8/9/2014/10:30 pm_—lalu ia kembali menatap wajah datar itu yang berjalan semakin dekat. Kemudian, ditatapnya lagi deretan angka di atas kepala si surai biru itu.

Masih jelas diingatannya, bukan angka-angka itu yang dulu kuroko miliki. Kematian itu harusnya datang jauh di masa depan sana. Bukan sekarang!

Akashi masih terpaku. Keterkejutannya yang teramat sangat membuat tubuhnya limbung ke belakang saat kuroko telah melewati dirinya. Untuk pertama kalinya, shinigami itu benar-benar merasa takut. Ketakuatan itu bahkan sanggup menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Perlahan, dia mulai menutup mata. Sekuat tenaga menekan semua ketakutan dan rasa sakit yang mencengkram seluruh tubuhnya. Saat tubuh itu berhenti bergetar, kembali dibukanya kedua manik berbeda warna itu. Melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar kuroko yang telah berjalan jauh meninggalkannya.

Kesunyian menyelimuti keduanya. Berjalan bersisian tanpa saling memandang, bahkan salah satunya tak terlihat, tak pernah diketahui keberadaannya.

_10.29 pm…_

Perpisahan abadi itu akan datang hanya dalam hitungan detik….

Memalingkan wajah, memilih untuk pergi. hanya itu yang dapat Akashi lakukan "sudah waktunya kita berpisah, tetsuya"

Langkah kaki kuroko terhenti. Berdiri tepat di depannya, seorang laki-laki asing tengah mengacungkan sebilah pisau tajam ke arahnya. Mengancam akan membunuhnya bila ia tak menyerahkahkan uang yang dia punya. tapi orang sepertinya tak akan mempan dengan ancaman seperti itu. Tanpa merasa takut sedikitpun, kuroko tetap diam tanpa berminat memberikan apa yang di minta laki-laki di depannya itu. Jika nyawanya memang akan berakhir, dia sudah siap. Karna memang hal itulah yang sudah ia tunggu sejak lama.

_10 detik waktu yang tersisa….._

Melihat pemuda di depannya tak bergerak sedikitpun mendengar ancamannya, kemarahan laki-laki itu segera meledak "brengsek! aku akan benar-benar menghabisimu keparat!" tanpa ragu-ragu, laki-laki berpakaian premen itu segera melayangkan pisaunya kea arah kuroko

DEG!

BRUKKK!

Kedua iris biru itu terbelalak seketika saat mendapati tubuh laki-laki yang sebelumnya hendak membunuhnya tiba-tiba ambruk begitu saja. tak ada lagi pergerakan kecil di daerah dada laki-laki tersebut. Apakah ia sudah meninggal? Tapi, kenapa bisa? Bukankah laki-laki itu tampak sehat beberapa detik yang lalu? Pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di dalam pikiran kuroko. perlahan, ia berjalan mendekat. Menyentuh tubuh laki-laki itu dengan ujung sepatunya. Nihil. Tak ada pergerakan sama sekali

"ternyata aku tidak bisa…." Mendadak tubuh akashi kehilangan kekuatannya. Death note miliknya terlepas dari genggaman. Memperlihatkan halaman terakhir yang tertulis nama manusia yang beberapa detik lalu telah ia akhiri hidupnya

"aku benar-benar tidak sanggup jika kau menghilang dari pandanganku tetsuya" seiring berakhirnya kalimat itu, tubuh Akashipun ambruk. Cahaya berwarna merah keemasan mulai menyinari ujung kakinya. Membuat bagian tubuhnya mulai terurai perlahan-lahan ke udara.

Akashi telah menyerah dengan perasaan cintanya untuk seorang manusia bernama kuroko tetsuya. Membuatnya berani melanggar satu aturan yang sangat fatal untuk dilanggar

**_*bila shinigami memperpanjang umur manusia yang telah ditentukan kematiannya, maka shinigami tersebut akan lenyap untuk selamanya*_**

Tetesan hujan mulai berjatuhan. Kembali menemani tangisan tanpa air mata yang selalu dirasakan oleh Akashi.

"shintarou, maaf karna telah mengacaukan rencanamu. Aku sungguh mencintainya. Kumohon, mengertilah" midorima mematung, berdiri tepat di samping tubuh Akashi yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

jadi akashi telah mengetahui kalau semua ini adalah perbuatannya? dari rencana yang melibatkan raja shinigami, sampai dengan mengakhiri hidup kuroko tetsuya dalam death note miliknya sendiri. apakah akashi benar-benar telah mengetahui semua rencananya itu dari awal? tapi kenapa... kenapa akashi masih menatapnya selembut itu? Tak adakah sedikitpun kemarahan yang diberikan iris berbeda warna itu untuknya? Tanya yang tanpa jawab. Atau justru punya begitu banyak jawaban hingga akhirnya percuma saja ditanyakan. hanya akan membingungkan hingga akhirnya berujung dengan lagi-lagi tanpa jawaban

Kenapa peyesalan itu selalu muncul di akhir. Setelah semuanya tak bisa lagi di perbaiki. Baru dirinya bisa melihat kesungguhan perasaan Akashi. Jika cinta yang temannya itu miliki tak bisa bersatu, kenapa perasaan itu harus ada? Desis hatinya perih

Kepala midorima kini mengikuti arah pandangan Akashi. Keduanya terfokus pada si surai biru yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Menunduk dalam dengan sebelah tangan mencengkram dada

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Seakan jantung itu bisa ditariknya keluar dari rongga dada. Dan ia menangis. Lagi-lagi, untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak ia ketahui

"apa yang sebenaarnya ternyadi? Kenapa semua ini terasa begitu menyakitkan" sebuah isakan lolos dari mulutnya. Tangis yang terdengar begitu memilukan itu pecah dalam kebingungan yang memerangkapnya

S_emua kesedihan yang kita rasakan akan berubah menjadi air mata dan mengalir._

_Jika pelangi itu tak mau datang untukku, tak apa. karna aku hanya berharap agar ia mau hadir untukmu._

_Maafkan aku…._

_Karna keegoisanku, aku membuat hidupmu menderita lebih lama._

_Tapi aku benar-benar tak sanggup melihatmu menghilang di depan mataku tetsuya.  
><em>

_Dalam satu hari saja tanpamu, benar-benar membuatku tersisiksa._

_Saat ini aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun._

_Bahkan aku juga tidak bisa memberitahumu kalau aku mencintaimu._

_Dan akhirnya kini kita harus berpisah, meskipun ini sulit._

_Selamat tinggal…..cintaku, tetsuya._

Tubuh yang terselimuti cahaya itu lenyap. Hancur bersamaan dengan death note miliknya.

'kuroko tetsuya' perlahan… tulisan itu lenyap dalam death note milik midorima.

Kematian seorang manusia yang terhapuskan dengan mengorbankan nyawa shinigami bernama akashi

**_END..._**


End file.
